VeggieTales 1867 GONE THANOS
By Biondipastas LAST WARNING: Do not read this story. DO NOT READ THIS. I'm Dr. Pig with a word about ripoffs. Ripoffs occur a lot on this Wiki when somebody decides to steal the formula of an insanely popular pasta and claim it as their own. In a way, it's just like the live-action Disney remakes: same formula, blander product. KEEP THOSE GODDAMN LETTERS COMING! okai soo won thyme iw as haaaanging out @ a barr & den somebody once told me THE WORLD WAS GONNA RICKROLL ME I'M THE SHARPEST SHED IN THE TOOL da taype wus colled vegietails 1867 witch akshuly mayde noo zenze BEEcuz vegietails nor litrarly anee peeces uf meedeea existid bak den Hey folks! Viewer Mail Time again. Oh, this one's from Shadow Reader, age 23, who writes: "Dear Pig, WHY THE HELL IS THIS STORY NOT GOING ANYWHERE? I'M NOT EVEN DONE READING IT AND IT'S ALREADY A 0/10! I CAN'T BELIEVE THE SAME PERSON WHO WROTE CHANGE MATTERS WROTE THIS!" Well, Shadow Reader, get the fuck off my back because this is bad on purpose! KeEp ThOsE cArDs AnD lEtTeRs CoMiNg!!!!!! soo den i fownd da taype inn da barr and i put da taype in my veeceear becuz BACK IN THE 90s I WAS IN A VERY FAMOUS cummurcul dat feetured uh veeceear and den da taype playd and it showd da feem song den bawb and lawree killd demselvs den it cut tew jewnur killing himself den da tape endid den a skelatin pawped out and den it kut tew veewer mayl tiyme with dat pig fing dee end I'm actually surprised you're still reading this. LEAVE NOW AND GO READ CHANGE MATTERS! Category:Trollpasta Category:Cringe Category:Funnypasta Category:Bad Grammar Category:Pages with No Quality Category:VeggieTales Category:Shitpasta Category:Crappypasta Category:No, God, please no! NO! NO! NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! Category:Biondipasta's Creepypastas Category:WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS ABSORBENT AND YELLOW AND POROUS IS HEEEE!!! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS IF POOP BUTT BE POOPY YOUR FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU ARE A ASSHOLE THEN SHIT IN YOUR PANTS AND DANCE IN IT YOUR A ASSHOLE Category:I'll be your midnite blaze Brighter than the moon and stars Guide you thru the cave of love I'm gonna dance till the morning Take my place to shine When you see the light is not from me You know it's too late Category:Zoinks jeepers jinkies fuuu Category:You touched my body once it burns me still softly Never forgets, Never again will be I cry Out of my head, and I don't know what I found Over and over,I feel it break me down Waiting for a gentle rain a gentle rain a gentle you Category:Penis Category:On the sidewalk of the city are my screams just a whisper Busy people going nowhere see me soak in the rain No compassion nothing matters my resistance is waining Like a flower in the basement waiting for a lonely death Category:Hoi weer foiv secundz ov summah Category:Don't say you watch the anime unless you've read the manga Category:Ripoff of Veggietales 1993 Category:My name is Cleveland Brown And I am proud to be, Right back in my hometown With my new family. There's old friends And new friends And even a bear, Through good times And bad times Category:It's true love we share, and so I found a place, that everyone should know, my happy moustache face, this is the Cleveland Show Category:WHO LIVES IN SHIT UNDER DA SEA Category:Wow nice MS paint Category:Stole my heart on the dance floor No way, can't leave no more What am I supposed to do without you To make you mine is all I wanna do Step by step as I approach I say to myself I need a coach I know you can read my mind Category:I was only 9 years old. I loved shrek so much, i had all the shrek merchendise. Every night i pray to shrek, and be thankful for the life ive been given. shrek is love, i say. shrek is life Category:This mailbox is mine And this triagonal sign That blue balloon The month of June They're mine, mine, mine, mine, mine Ziggy's sweets are mine That birdie's tweets are mine The city's street Both your feet They're all emphatically mine It all belongs to me Category:Hey! We are Number One Hey! We are Number One Now listen closely Here's a little lesson in trickery This is going down in history If you wanna be a Villain Number One You have to chase a superhero on the run Just follow my moves, and sneak around Be car Category:VTSF is not allowed here Category:Definitely Safe For Work Category:Dorbees Everywhere i look i see Dorbees Rolling to and fro i see Dorbees Why don't they go away Dorbees Rolling down the halls i see Dorbees Tiny little balls i see Dorbees Why don't they go away We really mean it Why Don't they go Away Dorbees Category:Who's da strongest Dorbee in the world who's loved by every boy and girl and Yak It's Mr Poe And Yogul Who makes his living fighting crime and carries lots of flapjacks on his back It's Mr Poe and Yogul He is very very very very very very very very nice. Category:OH MY GOD STOP ADDING THE GODDAMN MR POE CATEGORY OR ELSE I WILL MURDER YOU Category:No Category:How about NO? Then he waddled away, waddle waddle. Category:GURETO DAZE! Category:Armageddon's finally here! Arma-geddin' outta here! Category:Deus Vult! God wills it! God wills it! This war is holy, so we'll TURN THE NON-BELIEVERS INTO- Category:Pages with script errors Category:DON'T PUT MARBLES IN YOUR NOSE PUT THEM IN THERE DO NOT PUT THEM IN THERE Category:QUICK BEFORE THE HYENA COME Category:I am inevitable... and I am Iron Man! *SNAP* Category:WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE Category:SKIIIIINER WITH HIS CRAZY EXPLANATIONS THE SUPERINTENDENT'S GONNA NEED HIS MEDICATIONS WHEN HE HEARS SKINNER'S LAME EXAGGERATIONS THERE'LL BE TROUBLE IN TOWN TONIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:We're the Religetables, we always go to Church, tales of Spirit we will tell! We're the Religetables, we never touch ourselves, because we don't wanna go to Hell!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:The train's gone, and I am standing alone. I think of you and wonder if you think of me, too. I'm back to the town that I was born in To think of my life and to start it over with you. Category:Cause, you know, we've been in a maze of love And we are losing control to get away. Here I am walking on the hill in this town Like in my childhood that seems like yesterday. Category:If you were here with me You could feel the way I do now. If you were here with me You could see what I am looking for now.